1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to technology for detecting force acting on a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of a conventional device for detecting force acting on a vehicle wheel detects a force acting on a tire in a vehicle and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-2240. The device in this publication is installed in a vehicle which includes a vehicle wheel in which a tire is mounted on the outer periphery of a disc wheel, and a vehicle body having a retaining body that rotatably retains the vehicle wheel integrally with the disc wheel by having the disc wheel mounted on the same axis as the vehicle wheel. The retaining body in this case may be referred to as a hub, a hub carrier, a carrier, a spindle, or a disc wheel support or the like.
The publication further discloses that an existing vehicle axle is selected as a part of the vehicle to which a stress sensor, which serves as the device for detecting force acting on a tire, is mounted. However, when the device for detecting force acting on a tire is mounted on an existing part in a vehicle, it is easily restricted by that existing part. Therefore when using the device for detecting force acting on a tire disclosed in the aforementioned publication, it is difficult to detect with sufficiently high accuracy the necessary force acting on the tire.